


Lost in the Fog: Listening to the Silence

by Ginny305



Series: Lost in the Fog [3]
Category: CSI:NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: story_arc, Dimension Travel, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, What-If, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny305/pseuds/Ginny305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don listens to the silence and wonders if he'll ever find home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Fog: Listening to the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Don travels between dimensions and alternate universes as he tries to find his way back home.

Title: Lost in the Fog: Listening to the Silence  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm just borrowing Don for a little bit and will eventually return him to where he belongs. The evil fog that transport people and worries others is created by my own warped brain.  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don  
Warnings: Implied slash, AU  
Challenge: Story_Arc  
Prompt 3: Listen  
Summary: Don listens to the silence and wonders if he'll ever get home  
Author's Notes: Standalone part 3 of this series. For the usual suspects because they're wonderful and keep me sane when the kids get to me and I suck at keeping most things back from them.

~*~*~

Don didn't know how long he had sat there surrounded by fog so thick he couldn't see his fingers unless he practically poked himself in the eye. He was lost. He'd been to six worlds and was no closer to finding his way back home.

He sighed and listened hard. Nothing. It was silent, there wasn't even any wind. He was starting to wonder if he was in hell. It wasn't fire and brimstone it was silence and fog. Nothing but silence. Never again would he see his lovers. He'd never see Danny's smile or the glint in Mac's eyes that meant he was thinking about him or Danny. He'd never touch them again or feel their touch.

Don brushed away the tears that were falling and pulled his coat tighter around him. He was alone. Maybe he'd be alone forever.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Upsalong, trying to will it to light up and let him know that he would be traveling toward another chance of going home but he knew it wouldn't. He had begun to recognize how the Fog that transported him felt and this wasn't it.

"I want to go home," he said softly. He voice sounded muted by the fog, yet strangely loud in the silent world. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to picture his lovers.

He jerked and opened his eyes when he heard and felt a soft breeze blow past him. "I want to go home," he whispered again just as the Upsalong lit up. He felt the pull of the Fog transporting him and whispered once more, his words lost in the fog,

"I want to go home."

End/TBC


End file.
